Além de um Conto de Inverno
by As Snapetes
Summary: Alguém se lembra de Snape após o final da Batalha de Hogwarts e volta à Casa dos Gritos para recuperar seu corpo. Esse alguém é Hermione, e ao encontrar o ex-professor vivo, age por impulso e inicia uma série de acontecimentos que mudaria suas vidas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Feliz Aniversário, Severo Snape!**_  
**Fic: **Além de um Conto de Inverno  
**Autoras:** As Snapetes.  
**Beta reader:** FerPotter  
**Gênero/Categoria:** Romance  
**Resumo:** Alguém se lembra de Snape após o final da Batalha de Hogwarts e volta à Casa dos Gritos para recuperar seu corpo. Esse alguém é Hermione, e ao encontrar o ex-professor vivo, age por impulso e inicia uma série de acontecimentos que mudaria suas vidas.  
**Agradecimentos:** À todas que participaram desta fic, direta ou indiretamente, o nosso muito obrigada pela paciência e amizade.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e todo o seu mundo mágico não nos pertence, são todos da JK Rowling.

**Parte 1 - Ludmila**

– Dormiu bem, Harry?

O menino que acabara de derrotar Voldemort tinha que dizer que sim. A verdade é que ele estava ainda dolorido, os músculos doloridos depois da Batalha de Hogwarts. O sono tinha sido reparador, mas apenas até certo ponto.

O Salão Principal de Hogwarts estava arrumado para uma grande refeição, oferecida a todas as pessoas que tinham participado da Batalha de Hogwarts: comerciantes e moradores de Hogsmeade, alunos, famílias de alunos, professores, aurores e a Ordem da Fênix. Não, não era uma comemoração, não com tantos mortos e os feridos ainda na ala hospital. Mas havia um alívio palpável no ar, com Voldemort derrotado, seus principais aliados mortos e outros capturados.

Deveria estar tudo certo. Contudo, quando Harry se virou para sua interlocutora, ela parecia estar em estado ainda pior do que o dele.

– Merlin, Hermione – comentou. – Você parece horrível.

Ela riu:

– Obrigada, Harry. Você também está péssimo. Rony já levantou?

– Acho que não.

– Ótimo. – Ela suspirou. – Harry, eu tomei uma decisão. Mas gostaria que Rony pudesse ouvir também.

– Parece sério.

– Oh, bem, é porque é.

– É o quê?

Rony acabara de chegar à mesa. Sentou-se e exclamou:

– Hum, comida. O que é o quê?

– Eu estava dizendo a Harry que eu tomei uma decisão séria. Foi bom você aparecer porque assim só preciso dizer uma vez. Eu vou viajar e vai demorar um tempo até eu voltar.

– Viajar? Para onde? Por quê?

– Austrália. Vocês sabem por quê.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele sabia que Hermione se referia ao fato de ela ter posto feitiços de memória nos seus pais, fazendo-os acreditarem que eles nunca tiveram uma filha e que seus nomes eram Wendell e Mônica Wilkins.

– Você vai demorar? – indagou Rony. – Quanto tempo?

– Eu não sei. Vocês sabem que feitiços de memória podem ser traiçoeiros. Às vezes demoram algum tempo até as memórias voltarem. Espero que entendam como preciso ficar com meus pais agora.

– Claro, claro. – Harry pôs a mão sobre a dela. – Nós entendemos.

Rony pegou a mão da moça e pediu:

– Vai me escrever, não vai?

– Vou tentar. Ainda não sei direito como vão ser as coisas lá. Darei notícias quando puder.

**DOZE HORAS ANTES**

_Ai meu Deus, ele está vivo! _

Hermione não sabia explicar por que tinha voltado à Casa dos Gritos, por que estava procurando o corpo de Severo Snape. Claro, tudo tinha a ver com o fato de que, antes de dormir, Harry tinha desabafado aos amigos a verdade sobre Snape: a paixão que ele tinha por Lílian Evans, a promessa de proteger Harry, os anos de espionagem.

Sem conseguir dormir, Hermione voltara ao local onde eles tinham abandonado o corpo, sentindo-se culpada. E ao chegar sentiu-se mais culpada ainda, porque Snape estava vivo. Aparentemente, paralisado pelo veneno de Nagini, mortalmente pálido devido à perda de sangue, mas com um batimento cardíaco. Fraco.

Mais tarde, Hermione não saberia dizer como conseguiu fazer tudo aquilo sozinha, mas ela fez. Em primeiro lugar, estancou o sangue. Depois removeu-o para a Sala Precisa. Usou feitiços para proteger a identidade do paciente. Saqueou a ala hospitalar com as poções que conseguiu achar.

Estranho que Hermione não tivesse exatamente um plano, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: ninguém deveria saber que Snape sobrevivera. Ninguém ainda sabia que ele era um herói e não bandido, e até que ela explicasse que focinho de porco não era tomada, o ex-diretor poderia sofrer conseqüências drásticas. Ele estava muito vulnerável.

Então o plano começou a se formar na sua mente.

O lugar seria Austrália. Longe, mas não totalmente desprovido de recursos. A tradição de magia australiana era grande com os aborígines australianos e os da Tasmânia, além dos vizinhos Maori, da Nova Zelândia. Havia um rico caldeirão de cultura mágica ali, e Hermione pretendia usar isso tudo.

Agora ela tinha um plano. Ela iria ficar com os pais e cuidar de Snape.

Então ela não teve alternativa: rumou para Austrália, aparatando com um homem extremamente doente. Hermione chegou ao hospital bruxo de Sidney, deixou o paciente lá, usando o nome de Leontes Evans, e dizendo que ele provavelmente estava com distúrbios de memória. Ela não saberia dizer por que deu a Snape o nome de um personagem da peça de Shakespeare em que seu próprio nome aparecia.

O dia raiava quando Hermione voltou para Hogwarts, e ela mal teve tempo de lavar-se e trocar de roupa, exausta.

Era a segunda noite que ela passava em claro, e talvez aquilo estivesse afetando seu julgamento. Se Hermione parasse para pensar no que faria, ela tinha um monte de perguntas para fazer a si mesma. A maior das perguntas era curta: por quê? Por que, afinal de contas, ela estava mentindo para seus amigos e tentando salvar a vida de Snape? De todas as pessoas, por que Snape?

E por que, em nome de Merlin e de tudo que era mágico, ela se sentia tão culpada em relação a Rony?


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2 - Sheyla**

Sentia o corpo dolorido, sua cabeça zunia sem parar e a dificuldade de engolir o que quer que a jovem mulher o forçava a beber lhe dizia que o ferimento em sua garganta era mais grave do que haviam lhe informado. Ele engolia com dificuldade, cada gole parecendo queimar e arder, forçando-o a retorcer o rosto numa careta de poucos amigos.

Quando o último gole do líquido espesso deslizou com dificuldade por sua garganta, ele se perguntou exatamente sobre isso: teria algum amigo? Quem seria o bom samaritano que o colocara naquele hospital e sob tantos cuidados? E com que propósito?

– Muito bem, Sr. Evans, agora tente descansar, sim? Procure não falar até que a poção que lhe dei cure completamente a sua garganta; isso levará poucos minutos. Eu volto logo. – Com um sorriso amável, a jovem de cabelos castanhos recolheu os frascos que tinha sobre a pequena mesa e se retirou.

_Evans!... Por que o nome me soa familiar, mas ainda assim... não parece certo._

Franzindo a testa, Leontes Evans se deixou levar pelo efeito das poções e caiu mais uma vez num sono profundo.

ooOo0oOoo

O Sol da tarde que entrava pelas janelas refletia alegremente em tudo naquele ambiente extremamente branco daquele quarto de hospital, e isso parecia ferir os olhos dele, estranhamente afetando seu humor, como se tanta luz não fosse para ele, como se o ferisse e irritasse. A luz não era o único elemento naquele ambiente que o afetava, o tom animado do homem que tagarelava diante dele, explicando tudo o que aconteceu menos o que ele queria saber, também o irritava profundamente.

– O senhor realmente tem muita sorte, Sr. Evans. Seu estado ainda inspira cuidados, mas o senhor não corre mais risco de morte. – Robert Teller tentava a todo custo deixar seu paciente o mais confortável possível, mas nada parecia desmanchar a cara de poucos amigos do Sr. Evans. – O veneno em seu sangue está em níveis aceitáveis, mas acredito que ainda sentirá náuseas e dores de cabeça por algum tempo. O efeito dele não permite que sua garganta se cure como esperado, por hora, e é isso que nos preocupa.

– Como eu vim parar aqui? – A voz dele saiu arrastada e forçada, mas ainda assim o tom de impaciência era evidente.

– Por favor, Sr. Evans, tente não falar...

– Então como o senhor quer que eu descubra o que aconteceu comigo? – O tom dele era baixo, mas desta vez, não somente pelo esforço.

– Eu compreendo, senhor, mas tente entender que...

– Escute, acho melhor dizer logo ou eu mesmo irei atrás de respostas!

– O senhor não lembra mesmo do que aconteceu, nem como?

Um grunhido escapou do paciente, fazendo-o retorcer o rosto. Com dificuldade, continuou entre dentes:

– Quer mesmo que eu responda? – Seu olhar era mordaz e penetrante, o que fez o Dr. Teller estremecer levemente.

– O senhor deu entrada em nossa emergência há dois dias. Estava envenenado e com um ferimento profundo no pescoço...

– Isso eu já sei... – sua voz falhou com o esforço – eu quero saber como, quem me trouxe aqui, onde estou?

– Estamos em Sidney, Sr. Evans, e uma tal de... – o curandeiro revirou alguns papéis em sua prancheta antes de falar – Hermione Evans o deixou aqui e nos explicou que o senhor fora atacado, mas não deu detalhes, e que provavelmente estava com distúrbios de memória. Tudo o que sei é o que está nesta ficha. Ela o registrou como Leontes Evans e não mais deu explicações. Devido ao seu estado, não havia tempo para interrogatórios, e achamos que quando acordasse, o senhor mesmo poderia nos esclarecer o ocorrido.

– Obviamente, eu não lembro de nada. – Ele engoliu em seco, a garganta reclamando do esforço que fazia. – Sabe se ela retornará?

– Oh, tenho certeza que sim, ela parecia muito preocupada com o senhor, Sr. Evans. – Um sorriso indulgente surgiu no rosto do médico, ao que Evans respondeu com um estreitar de olhos.

– Poderia ser mais específico?

– Espere e verá, Sr. Evans, espere e verá. Algo me diz que vocês dois tem uma longa história juntos, a começar pelos nomes, Leontes e Hermione. Shakespeare realmente escreveu uma bela peça com esses personagens; uma linda história de amor, eu diria.

Leontes o observou por alguns segundos antes de revirar os olhos impacientemente, perguntando-se o quanto teria que suportar daquilo.

– Agora se acalme, Sr. Evans, tudo será esclarecido, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

– Como o senhor pode ter certeza que meu nome é Leontes Evans se nem eu mesmo lembro quem sou, ou de onde vim?

– Ora, está escrito aqui – ele disse simplesmente –, e além do mais, o senhor pareceu reconhecer o nome quando o chamamos, repetiu-o várias vezes.

A mesma medibruxa de cabelos castanhos retornou com outra bandeja de poções e posicionou-se na mesinha próxima a cama de Leontes com o mesmo sorriso amável e tranqüilizador.

– Ah sim, esta é a Srta. Christey; ela irá cuidar de você. – E com um leve sorriso, ele se retirou do quarto.

– Hora de mais uma dose da sua poção, Sr. Evans. – Ela sorriu, e os olhos verdes brilharam.

E por um segundo ele achou que já vira em algum lugar alguém com olhos tão verdes quanto aqueles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3 - Marina**

Ela preferiu o modo trouxa de locomoção para chegar ao hospital, caminhando lentamente pelas ruas e sentindo todos os aromas daquele exótico e colorido pais. Podia apreciar a brisa morna que acariciava seu rosto, permitir que o sol radiante, tão escasso na Inglaterra nesta época do ano, aquecesse sua alma e exortasse as sombras da batalha final, e principalmente, acima de tudo... tinha mais tempo para pensar, pois ainda trazia na memória o modo como se despedira de Ronald.

_Arrumava suas coisas quando um elfo trouxe o bilhete. Pedia para encontrá-lo à margem do lago, urgente. A letra tremida de algum modo transmitia angústia._

Mais isso para atrasar seu dia. Já não bastava consumir-se de preocupação com o frágil estado de saúde do Prof. Snape? O que haveria Rony de querer agora. Já haviam se despedido na sala comunal. Resolveu que não podia negar o chamado do amigo.

– Deixe-me ir com você e ajudá-la a recuperar seus pais – ele implorou assim que ela chegou.

O pedido, acompanhado do olhar mais doce que Hermione já vira nele, fez seu coração falsear. Ela pôde sentir toda a sinceridade na ajuda oferecida, mas havia um brilho a mais nos olhos dele, que ela não traduziu.

Esforçou-se para parecer natural (e não deixar transparecer o desejo de estar só), sem demonstrar o tumulto que havia dentro de seu peito. Ela estava mentindo para o seu melhor amigo, traindo uma amizade que salvara sua vida mais de uma vez. Não conseguiria ser tão hipócrita a ponto de mentir olhando nos seus olhos, e a fivela do seu sapato pareceu extremamente interessante no momento em que respondia:

– Fico lisonjeada, mas esta tarefa é apenas minha, Rony. Acredito que Molly precise de você mais que eu.

O silêncio foi constrangedor; ela podia sentir no ar as vibrações que emanavam dele. Da altura que seus olhos estavam, ela o via abrir e fechar as mãos, numa tentativa vã de se conter. Ele parecia duelar consigo mesmo, até que explodiu:

– Mas o que eu preciso não conta?

Atônita, voltou rapidamente seus olhos para o rapaz. O corpo dele, tão alto e forte, estava a poucos centímetros do corpo dela. As mãos no meio do caminho para sua cintura, os olhos semi-cerrados, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração ofegante, uma expressão de completa determinação, como se sua vida toda dependesse desse momento...

A situação a atingiu como um raio. Como pudera ser verdadeiramente cega? Ela pensava que o conhecia tão bem e não traduzira aquele brilho do seu olhar?

Preocupara-se com ele durante a luta contra o Lorde, e por diversas vezes o breve contato físico de um abraço foi o modo encontrado para transmitir apoio. Em que momento ela o deixou pensar que havia algo mais entre eles? Será que ele interpretou aquele beijo inocente de felicidade no auge da batalha como um beijo apaixonado?

O espaço de tempo desta percepção não foi o suficiente para prepará-la. Ele foi mais rápido, puxando-a para um beijo sôfrego, urgente e desesperado.

Hermione, tomada de total espanto, ficou paralisada. Rony interpretou a falta de rejeição como um consentimento e tentou aprofundar o beijo. A língua dele pressionando para invadir sua boca foi suficiente para trazê-la à realidade.

Não eram esses lábios que desejava; o toque destas mãos não a fazia vibrar; não era por esse corpo que ansiava. Essa constatação deu-lhe forças para se livrar dos braços que a prendiam e da boca que a subjugava.

– Você está completamente enganado, Ronald.

Aparatou a tempo de ver a expressão de seu rosto. Um Avada teria causado menos impacto. 

Estava quase chegando ao seu destino, e quanto mais pensava na despedida, mais outras perguntas tomavam forma em sua mente:

Por que ela foi tão insensível ao beijo? Por que não podia corresponder o carinho que ele tinha por ela? Por que não podia amar Rony?

Foram colegas de escola, irmãos de Casa, parte do trio de ouro, amigos inseparáveis. Viveram tantas aventuras juntos. Ele era fisicamente o que poderia se chamar de um belo espécime, chamava a atenção das garotas e nos últimos tempos tornara-se extremamente gentil, galanteador e carinhoso...

Mas no momento daquele beijo, seu corpo traiu sua razão. Como ela pôde ser tão cruel com o amigo? Quem era o dono do corpo que ela desejava que tomasse o seu? Da boca que saciaria sua sede? Das mãos que a enlouqueceriam?

Tantas dúvidas, nenhuma resposta. Seu lado racional argumentava que era impossível sofrer de amor sem que o objeto desse sofrimento fosse real, palpável e conhecido, mas mesmo assim ela suspirava pelo caminho e seu coração se apertava quando pensava no assunto.

Passou em revista todo seu círculo masculino de amizades e inimizades, indo de Harry a Malfoy, e nada. Nenhum deles fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido.

Mal chegara às portas do Royal Adelaide Hospital e uma assistente veio correndo ao seu encontro.

– Sra. Evans, Sra. Evans, que bom que a senhora chegou! Tentamos contatá-la – a assistente falava esbaforida, ao mesmo tempo que praticamente arrastava Hermione para a ala onde o professor estava internado.

O primeiro pensamento de Hermione foi: Sra. Evans? Que Sra. Evans? Demorou um pouco para lembrar que, ao preencher a papelada de internação naquela manhã, havia registrado o professor como seu marido. Pensou que ao fazê-lo assim, teria acesso ilimitado ao seu tratamento. De outro modo, por que deixariam uma simples aluna permanecer ao lado de seu professor? E ela ainda teria de justificar por que ninguém da família estava ali com ele.

O segundo pensamento, que ocorreu tão rápido quanto o primeiro, foi que alguma coisa muito grave acontecera com ele. Precisou de um esforço digno da Grifinória para seguir a atendente, que já ia bem adiantada, e entrar na ala da enfermaria onde ele se encontrava. Ou ao menos deveria se encontrar lá.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4 - Bia**

Quando Hermione entrou na enfermaria, reinava o caos ali. Estavam no terceiro andar do hospital, e ao lado da cama de Snape, havia uma janela, que, para a infelicidade da direção do hospital, não tinha grades. Snape estava sentado no parapeito do prédio, do lado de fora da janela, ameaçando se jogar caso alguém tentasse se aproximar. O curandeiro e a medibruxa que cuidavam dele estavam desesperados e, quando viram Hermione, correram para ela, que correu em direção à janela.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Hermione perguntou alarmada, já na beira da janela.

– Ele está tendo um ataque, Sra. Evans – o curandeiro disse.

– Como ele está tendo um ataque desses se estava tão fraco? 

– Nós não conseguimos explicar. Demos todas as poções, mas parece que o metabolismo dele reagiu rápido demais. A ferida na garganta está curada, mas ele ainda não consegue se lembrar quem é. Talvez se a senhora conversasse com ele...

– Leontes! Leontes, por favor, entre! – Hermione gritou com a cabeça para fora da janela.

– Quem é você? Quem é você? 

– Leontes, por favor, sou eu, sua esposa! Hermione! Não se lembra de mim?

– Não conheço nenhuma Hermione!

Hermione suspirou, mas sabia que aquela seria a única maneira de conseguir conversar com ele. Pulou a janela e sentou-se ao lado dele no parapeito.

– É realmente alto aqui, eu não tinha notado o quanto – ela disse, tentando não olhar para baixo.

– Sim, e se você não me der as respostas que eu quero, talvez tenha que me buscar lá embaixo.

– Leontes, por favor, não faça isso. Aqui não é o melhor lugar para falarmos sobre isso. Vamos para dentro, por favor. Lá eu posso lhe explicar tudo o que quiser saber. Eu juro.

– Primeiro, eu quero saber como e por que eu fui atacado por uma cobra. – Ele estava obstinado a receber algumas informações sobre si mesmo, já que ninguém naquele lugar, exceto esta tal de Hermione, sabia quem ele realmente era. – Depois eu retorno.

– Você estava salvando uma vida. – Ela não podia lhe dar todos os detalhes que ele estava pedindo, não enquanto eles estivessem naquele hospital.

– Salvando quem? Eu quero nomes!

– Só lhe dou quando você estiver lá dentro – ela disse, e antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela já tinha pulado a janela para o lado de dentro. Conformado que não teria respostas, ele entrou.

Enquanto Hermione tentava conversar com Snape, a medibruxa os observava. Ao sair do quarto para que Leontes e Hermione conversassem, ela disse ao curandeiro:

– Estranho, ela chega aqui com um cara bem mais velho, uns vinte anos ou mais, diz que são casados, larga ele aqui, some por dois dias, e quando ela volta... tudo bem, ele estava tento um ataque nervoso, mas... você percebeu que em nenhum momento ela chamou ele de "meu amor" ou qualquer desses apelidos carinhosos que os casais costumam usar?

– Vai ver eles foram obrigados a se casar, Christey. Essas coisas ainda devem acontecer na Inglaterra.

– Mas ele é muito mais velho do que ela, e cá entre nós, muito feio para uma menina como ela.

– Christey, nós não temos nada a ver com o relacionamento alheio. Estamos aqui para cuidar da amnésia daquele pobre coitado, só isso.

O curandeiro saiu para ver outros pacientes, e a medibruxa voltou pra o quarto onde Leontes e Hermione estavam sentados na cama, conversando. 

– Hora das suas poções, Sr. Evans.

– Que poções são essas? – ele perguntou.

– São antídotos contra o veneno da cobra, Sr. Evans.

– Mas vocês disseram que ele já tinha melhorado!

– Sim, ele melhorou, mas nunca se sabe se ainda há vestígios do veneno no corpo. O curandeiro responsável pelo seu marido assume o plantão esta noite, e aí ele vai poder pedir um novo exame de sangue para verificar o quanto de veneno ainda tem no sangue, é só isso.

Snape tomou as poções, e a medibruxa saiu.

– Muito bem, agora me diga o que eu preciso saber. Meu nome verdadeiro, de onde eu venho, quem é você?

Hermione sabia que aquilo aconteceria, mas ela já tinha pensado no que diria caso isso acontecesse.

– Você veio da Inglaterra, nós viemos. Você estava salvando a vida do meu amigo quando uma cobra imensa lhe mordeu o pescoço. Nós somos casados, e você dava aulas num colégio interno.

– Como nós casamos? Eu sou muito mais velho que você. Você não era minha aluna, era?

– Não. Nós nos casamos por impulso. Eu lhe conto isso quando sairmos daqui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5 – Clau**

O tempo que Hermione gastara para chegar ao hospital não fora em vão. Apesar de tantas perguntas em sua mente ela sabia que a história que teria que contar no hospital precisaria convencer. Levara algum tempo articulando as hipóteses; ela não era famosa por sua inteligência à toa. Porém, pensar é uma coisa, estar diante de um homem como seu antigo professor de Poções, demenciado momentaneamente ou não, era outra completamente diferente.

Apesar da lesão causada pelo ataque da cobra de Voldemort e suas seqüelas, ele ainda emanava toda uma aura de poder, e ela sabia que ele não se contentaria com qualquer tipo de resposta. O que lhe dava alguma vantagem era saber da índole fiel e originalmente romântica do homem a seu lado, a despeito de tantos sofrimentos.

Com esse conhecimento recém adquirido e algo que ela não conseguia explicar ao certo, ela se aproximou do leito onde ele se sentara, a voz suave e firme e um olhar terno para o homem de nariz adunco e cabelos lisos. Seu pulso acelerou, e um aperto em seu estomago fez com que ela começasse a contar sua versão da história. Uma versão que ela não sabia como iria acabar. Pegando sua mão carinhosamente, ela disse:

– Leontes, estou aliviada de ver que você melhorou. Foi tudo tão repentino: o ataque, conseguir lhe trazer em segurança para cá... sabia que podia confiar nos profissionais daqui. Acredito que logo poderemos retornar com você totalmente recuperado.

_Ao acabar de pronunciar essas palavras, ela se deu conta também que toda essa farsa lhe obrigaria a desempenhar um papel ao qual ela não estava acostumada. Nem em seus sonhos mais estapafúrdios ela imaginara estar casada com Severo Snape. Como desempenhar o papel de esposa? Onde ela se metera? _

A voz grave lhe trouxe de volta a realidade emergente:

– Afinal, por que tivemos que sair da Inglaterra para cá...? Por que mudar de continente...? Que amigo é esse que você diz que salvei...? Você disse que eu dou aulas num colégio... que história de cobra foi essa? – As perguntas saíam aos borbotões, e sua cabeça começava a latejar absurdamente, porque as lembranças não vinham para ele da maneira que as informações chegavam. Nada encaixavam, exceto o fato dele saber que a mulher naquele quarto não era uma completa estranha.

_Como eu me casei com alguém tão jovem? E tão bonita? _

Uma expressão de dor cruzou o seu rosto e fez com que ela parasse a torrente de perguntas.

– Shhhh... – Ela postou os dedos sobre seus lábios instintivamente – Acalme-se, Leontes. Tanta agitação não irá levar à lugar algum, nós teremos tempo para isso. O mais importante agora é saber do curandeiro que o está acompanhando se os níveis do veneno estão diminuindo. O resto pode esperar. Sua memória deve retornar gradativamente, e você terá suas respostas. Agora fique quieto.

Ela deu a volta na cama, postando-se atrás dele, e correu seus dedos para a região temporal, fazendo movimentos circulares, lentos, depois desceu em direção a sua nuca e ombros, sempre com toques delicados, preservando o local da mordida. Sua mãe sempre fazia isso quando ela estava em época de provas, e funcionava magnificamente.

Ela percebeu que o corpo dele, antes tenso, aos poucos foi relaxando e se entregando nas mãos dela. Sua preocupação com ele era genuína, afinal não quebraria tantas regras e deixaria pessoas importantes em sua vida se realmente não se importasse. Não pôde deixar de pensar em tudo que ele sofrera durante toda sua existência. Quantas escolhas erradas ele fizera na vida e tudo o que ele tivera que abdicar. Por um breve momento, ela se viu pensando há quanto tempo ele não recebia nenhum tipo de afeto, afago, nada.

Estranhamente, seu peito se apertou e uma angústia nunca sentida invadiu seus sentidos de supetão. Todos os seus conceitos óbvios e racionais escorreram como água entre os dedos. Que sentimento era esse, por Merlin, que ameaçava tirar seu chão? Subitamente, ela se afastou. Os dedos estavam trêmulos e suados, a boca seca e uma sensação de formigamento envolvia seu corpo.

A quebra da sinergia fez com que ele saísse do quase transe e se voltasse para ela. Pupilas dilatadas, o ânimo renovado pelo contato, ele percebeu o olhar assustado dela, o rubor que cobria sua face, e moveu-se na cama de modo a ficar defronte a jovem que lhe trouxera nos últimos minutos um sopro, um alento, alguma coisa que ele não conseguia explicar, mas que reconhecia como positiva.

– Hermione – ele falou num tom baixo, quase sussurrado, como se testasse em si mesmo o conhecimento daquele nome, daquela pessoa –, aconteceu algo? Por que você parou? – Ele a alcançou, segurando sua mão esquerda e trazendo-a para mais próximo do seu corpo.

– Desculpe, Se... quer dizer, Leontes... Eu me distraí. Acho que é apenas cansaço da viagem e toda essa agitação, mas já passou. – Ela fez uma pausa para buscar o ar que se recusava a entrar em seus pulmões. _Raios! Quase falo seu nome... __Foco, Hermione, foco. __As coisas estão indo bem. Não estrague tudo agora. _

– Eu posso prosseguir, se você quiser... – Ela conseguira se recompor.

– Acho que não, ainda tenho perguntas – ele disse sem a soltar. – Há quanto tempo estamos casados? Por que você está sem aliança? – Ele olhou para a mão delicada e novamente viu o rubor tomar conta da face dela. Ele não se lembrava de muitas coisas, isso era um fato, mas a mulher à sua frente mexia com alguns instintos bastante primitivos.

Sem a deixar responder, ele a puxou mais para perto, a outra mão alcançando sua nuca e descendo para suas costas, e buscou sua boca para um beijo profundo, sedento, que a deixou bamba, trôpega, descompassada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 6 – Su**

Severo Snape...

Então era isso... então era ele...

Esteve seis longos anos em Hogwarts, vira tantos meninos se transformarem em rapazes, vira seu próprio corpo mudar, sentira seus próprios hormônios transbordarem, beijara Krum, McLagen, Ron só para perceber que nenhum deles era quem esperava: o homem que chegaria na hora certa e que juntos viveriam uma história de amor digna de literatura, como a de Hermione e Leontes.

E ele estava o tempo todo lá, próximo demais e distante mais ainda. Severo... O homem que fez suas pernas bambearem quando a beijou. Um homem que não chegou na hora certa, foi simplesmente jogado num chão sujo e estava tão ferido que até sua alma fora maculada pela dor da guerra. Mas foi ele quem a fez perder a cabeça e contar mentiras para abandonar seus amigos e depois chorar de saudade deles. Ele tirou seu sono, sua paz, sua identidade.

Mas nesses dois dias em que estiveram no hospital, ele lhe sorriu, e esse singelo gesto fez seu coração derreter. E se quando tudo isso terminasse alguém a acusasse de mentirosa, mesmo assim, ela faria tudo novamente, apenas para ver aqueles olhos de obsidiana brilharem de prazer em estar junto dela. E foi nesse momento que ela se deu conta que o amava.

Uma mão quente pousou em seu ombro, e Severo se juntou a ela, observando o céu escuro da noite australiana. Um longo tempo se passou sem que nenhum deles dissesse algo, mas naquele momento palavras não eram bem vindas.

Um longo tempo depois, Hermione se despediu dele e saiu do hospital. Os olhos de Leontes acompanharam-na até que sumisse pelo corredor, e ele se levantou da cama, voltando ao lugar onde estiveram junto à janela, para vê-la sair na direção contrária a dos carros e desaparecer dobrando a esquina.

ooOo0oOoo

_Era uma cobra enorme, e havia também um homem de rosto ofídico e olhos vermelhos cruéis que lhe dizia alguma coisa sobre uma varinha e sobre seu mestre, seu verdadeiro mestre._

Mas seus olhos não saíam da cobra. Ela o assustava, sentia-se um inútil junto daquele bicho traiçoeiro. Ela o espreitava, mostrava-lhe a língua como se o estivesse saboreando, e sem que pudesse se defender, ela o atacara. 

Leontes abriu os olhos. Havia mesmo olhos lhe fitando, mas eles eram verdes e estavam acompanhados de um belo sorriso.

– Acaba de receber alta! – A moça sacudiu um papel à sua frente, e Leontes se ajeitou na cama. – Melhore essa cara; sua esposa já está lá fora lhe esperando. Precisa se arrumar; ela trouxe roupas.

A medibruxa apontou o pequeno biombo no canto do quarto e em seguida a porta do banheiro. Despediu-se e saiu do quarto, dando-lhe privacidade para aprontar-se.

Demorou um tempo longo demais para se arrumar e, quando finalmente abriu a porta do quarto, pôde ouviu os últimos agradecimentos de Hermione. Ela sorriu quando o viu, mas ele não retribui. Uma pequena ruga se formou na testa dela, e ela perguntou-lhe se estava realmente bem.

– Estou ótimo e louco para ficar a sós com você, querida. – Sorriu forçosamente.

A medibruxa que havia o acordado deu um risinho e foi cutucada pelo colega ao seu lado. Hermione o olhou estranhamente e sorriu sem graça para os dois, saindo em seguida com ele ao seu lado.

O caminho todo preenchido pelo silêncio.

Ela o conduziu na aparatação, e eles reaparecem em frente ao que parecia um chalé no meio de árvores, ou uma casinha de árvore gigante. Olhando ao redor, Severo notou várias delas e concluiu que deveriam estar em algum tipo de hotel campestre.

O interior da cabana era aconchegante. Enquanto Leontes se demorava observando o lugar, Hermione se sentou no sofá que preenchia um dos lados da sala. Ele apanhou um copo sobre o balcão da apertada cozinha e encheu-o com água até a metade, tomando-o de um gole e caminhando até onde ela estava.

Olharam-se por segundos, e ela tentou falar alguma coisa, desistindo em seguida. Repetiu o gesto por três vezes e, somente após respirar fundo, tomou coragem.

– Eu preciso lhe contar algo agora que estamos longe do hospital e sua saúde está boa, Leontes.

– Não acho que precisa ser agora... – Leontes subiu uma de suas mãos, acariciando-a no rosto, e Hermione tremeu sob seu toque – que estamos finalmente a sós, precisa?

A voz dele estava perigosamente baixa, e a mão que a acariciava desceu de seu rosto por seu ombro e alcançou a sua, apertando-a com força.

– Si-mm – Sua voz saiu falha quando ela sentiu a outra mão dele pousar em sua coxa esquerda.

– Mas agora não me interessa mais nada – A mão dele subiu mais um pouco em sua perna. – Agora eu só quero o que é meu...

Hermione engasgou, tentou empurrá-lo para longe de si, mas ele a segurou fortemente.

– Somos casados e eu estive longos dias naquele hospital; mereço um tratamento especial da sua parte, não acha, Sra. Evans?

Leontes deslizou a língua por seu pescoço e mordeu-a com força na base do ombro. Hermione segurou um grito de terror e tentou novamente se desvencilhar dos braços dele, mas ele novamente a segurou sem nenhum carinho.

– Não me deseja, Hermione? – ele perguntou enquanto ocupava-se de desabotoar os primeiros botões da blusa dela.

– Você está louco, Leontes. Por favor, nós precisamos conversar antes de...

– Antes de quê? – Leontes elevou mais a voz. – Por acaso não é de direito do marido possuir a esposa? Eu quero você agora e vou tê-la.

Com agressividade, Leontes largou-a no sofá, e Hermione arregalou os olhos de horror quando o viu retirar a camisa e jogá-la no chão. Tentou levantar do sofá e correr, mas ele a puxou violentamente pelo braço e arrastou-a até a mesa.

Com uma braçada estúpida, limpou a superfície da madeira, estilhaçando a louça no chão, e empurrou-a contra ele.

– Por favor, Leontes... – Hermione não pôde evitar que o desespero a atingisse e suplicava em meio as lágrimas que ele desistisse da idéia. – Por favor, Leontes, não. Não faça isso, por favor, me escute.

– Calada! – Leontes agressivamente a virou de costas e jogou-a na mesa com o rosto colado no tampo, posicionando-se em suas costas.

Hermione sentiu o membro duro dele por sobre suas roupas encostando em sua pele, e seu sangue lhe fugiu da face. Um grito seco saiu de sua garganta quando ouviu o barulho dos botões da calça dele serem desabotoados.

– Sou seu marido, Evans! Não pode me negar seu corpo.

Leontes se deitou em suas costas, e Hermione sentiu agora seu membro duro espremido entre os dois. Ele a puxou pelos cabelos com força.

– Está sentindo? Responda! – ele gritou.

– Sii-m-m – Hermione respondeu em meio ao choro.

Leontes lhe puxou com mais força pelos cabelos e virou-a de frente a ele. Seus olhos faiscavam em sua direção, e quando falou, sua voz já não continha lascívia, mas um desprezo tão grande que o efeito dela cortou o coração de Hermione ao meio.

– Então podemos terminar o teatrinho, Srta. Granger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte 7 – Vivvi Prince :)**

Tentando regularizar a respiração, Hermione continuou apoiada na mesa. Por Merlin, o homem sabia como atingir alguém no seu ponto mais vulnerável. Ela sabia que se ele realmente a quisesse, acabaria cedendo aos avanços, porque bem lá no fundo, junto com toda aquela raiva, existia pelo menos dentro dele um forte desejo.

_Pense, Hermione... pense! Você é boa nisso! Explique a ele o porquê de você ter feito tudo que fez. _

– Professor, eu sinto muito realmente por toda a mentira que eu precisei contar, mas aqui entre nós, como você acha que eu poderia arranjar um tratamento adequado para o senhor na Inglaterra e falando estritamente a verdade?

– Senhorita, não acho que você tenha me entendido. Eu quero saber toda a verdade, desde o momento que sua inútil cabeçinha decidiu interferir, até a razão de ter escolhido para mim um nome tão ridículo.

Hermione se encolheu um pouco diante daquele insulto. Quem diabos ele estava pensando que era para falar assim com ela depois de TUDO que teve que passar para salvá-lo?

_Sinceramente, Granger. Precisa admitir que desde o momento em que pôs os olhos no homem você perdeu o resto de razão que ainda existia no seu corpo. _

– Olha aqui, Snape, cansei dessa sua atitude. O que lhe importa os meus motivos? Você deveria era ser grato por eu ter perdido meu juízo e feito o que fiz para lhe salvar, porque se dependesse de outra pessoa, você estaria agora ou morto ou muito ferido em Askaban – ela disse, avançando para cima do pasmo homem à sua frente – O que você acabou de fazer foi algo muito vil e que não combina definitivamente com o homem que eu sei que você é!

– O que você imagina que sabe ao meu respeito? Todos acham que sabem demais ao meu respeito. Você pensa que eu não sei o que dizem sobre mim? Mestiço, traidor, adorador das artes das trevas, sádico, entre outras coisas mais. É por saber como as pessoas me vêem que eu muito me admiro que você tenha tido todo esse trabalho para me salvar – disse ele um pouco mais calmo.

– Por favor, não se chateie com o que eu vou dizer. – Ela deu passo para perto do seu antigo professor estava, indicando para que ele se sentasse ao lado dela no sofá. – Você está certo em afirmar que as pessoas não lhe conhecem, mas me atrevo a dizer que nunca deu a ninguém a chance de o fazê-lo. É necessário dois para haver uma conversa, e você parece querer sempre estar sozinho.

Ele estava perdido! Pedido naquele olhar envolto em uma aura de bondade e, por que não dizer, carinho para com a sua pessoa. Poucos seres vivos durante toda a sua existência conseguiram demonstrar um décimo do sentimento que ele conseguia identificar naqueles olhos. Definitivamente, ele estava perdido.

_Mantenha o foco, Severo, ela é apenas uma menina. Você já se enganou sobre sentimentos femininos antes, então não comece a imaginar tantas coisas, homem! _

– Conte-me desde o começo. Não precisa detalhar todos os seus motivos obscuros, Hermione, apenas me diga a verdade. Prometo escutar o que tem a me dizer.

Acho que devo estar louca. Essa é possivelmente a única razão pra ter ouvido ele me chamar de Hermione. Ele não pode ter feito isso. De fato, nem posso afirmar que ouvi tudo que ele disse; estava tão absorta em minha contemplação que nem uma bomba atômica me afetaria. Merlin, por que esse homem precisa ter olhos tão enigmáticos? Existe alguma razão para uma boca tão gostosa de se beijar? E a voz? Quem daria uma voz tão profunda e sexy a um homem se não tivesse a intenção de enlouquecer a população feminina? Melhor parar com devaneios, porque ele ainda esta esperando a minha resposta. Qual era mesmo a pergunta? Sim, ele quer a verdade...

– A verdade? Eu pensei seriamente em tudo que Harry me contou sobre a sua verdadeira lealdade e não achei justo que seu corpo ficasse esquecido na Casa dos Gritos. Fui até lá com o intuito de lhe dar um enterro digno e descobri que você estava vivo. Para cuidar de você, eu menti, furtei poções da enfermaria e trouxe-lhe para Sidney. Simples assim.

– Por que Sidney?

– Foi para cá que mandei meus pais após apagar a memória deles. Continuar na Inglaterra era muito perigoso; primeiro por serem trouxas e segundo por tudo que sabiam.

– Percebo realmente que suas intenção era as melhores. Imagino que dizer que era minha esposa tenha sido realmente necessário para que tivesse acesso completo ao meu tratamento. Só tem um detalhe que eu ainda não compreendi.

– Só o que precisa fazer é perguntar.

– Por que Leontes Evans?– ele perguntou, e em seguida, esboçando um pequeno sorriso, acrescentou: – Se não a conhecesse bem, senhorita, poderia pensar que tem inclinações românicas ao meu respeito.

_Pelas barbas de Merlin, Granger, você está encrencada!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Parte 8 – Mara**

– Erm... foi o primeiro nome que eu pensei.

E aquilo não era exatamente uma mentira; quando Hermione escolhera um nome falso para Snape, ela realmente não pensava em seu antigo professor de uma maneira romântica – pelo menos conscientemente.

– De todos os nomes, Srta. Granger, você quer que eu acredite que o primeiro que veio à sua cabeça foi _Leontes?_ E não Jõao? Ou José?

Ela respirou fundo, querendo encerrar logo aquele assunto.

– Sim, é isso que eu estou dizendo, Professor. Estive lendo muito Shakespeare ultimamente; você tem sorte que eu não pensei primeiro em Mercúrio! Agora, se você me der licença, eu vou procurar meus pais. Seu quarto fica no fim do corredor.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, Hermione saiu.

ooOo0oOoo

A noite logo chegou, e a garota ainda não havia voltado. Snape queria tê-la esperado; depois de muito pensar, depois de esfriar a cabeça, decidiu se desculpar por suas ações. No entanto, o seu corpo ainda estava fraco, e o cansaço logo venceu o seu remorso. Com o corpo moído, ele se arrastou para o quarto e deitou-se na cama, sentindo-se imediatamente relaxar.

Aos poucos, todos os pensamentos foram deixando a sua cabeça até que, antes de tudo ficar escuro, uma última lembrança se apoderou de sua mente. Foi a imagem de um beijo... Um beijo que trouxe um sorriso aos seus lábios.

E totalmente em paz, ele adormeceu.

ooOo0oOoo

Quando Hermione finalmente chegou, não conseguiu encontrar Snape na sala. Como estava tarde, imaginou que ele estivesse dormindo, mas não se importou em ir checar. Estava cansada, e tudo o que queria era dormir um pouco... Assim, foi para o seu quarto.

Apesar da preguiça, ela acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Como a "esposa" de "Leontes", as medibruxas do hospital puseram sobre ela toda a responsabilidade de dar as poções que Severo ainda precisava para, finalmente, ficar totalmente curado.

Lentamente, ela pegou as poções e se encaminhou para o quarto dele. Parou de frente à porta. Mordeu o lábio.

Ainda não sabia se estava pronta para encontrar-se com o seu antigo professor. As imagens do que ocorrera no dia anterior, a maneira vil que ele a tratara, a falta de qualquer agradecimento, ainda estavam muito recentes. A forma com que ele a agarrou, violentamente, a forma com que as mãos dele passearam pelo seu corpo e com que os seus lábios quentes tocaram a sua pele...

Hermione suspirou, fechando os olhos e encostando-se suavemente na parede. Ela sabia que não deveria estremecer ao lembrar daquilo... Por Merlin, ela quase fora violada!... Mas, ainda assim, não conseguiu conter o arrepio que cruzou a sua espinha e uma sensação gostosa, mas, ela tinha certeza, totalmente inapropriada, no seu baixo-ventre.

Quase instintivamente, a sua mão esquerda ergueu-se para o seu seio, e ela suspirou, imaginando que aquela seria a mão grande e quente do seu professor...

Infelizmente para Hermione, no entanto, ao lado dela o próprio Snape observava a cena, recostado à porta agora aberta e de braços cruzados.

– Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória, Srta. Granger... – Hermione voltou do seu transe e, ao ver o rosto divertido e uma curvinha maliciosa nos lábios de Snape, corou furiosamente – ...por ficar se acariciando em lugares impróprios.

Hermione ainda olhava para Snape, completamente sem ação e totalmente constrangida por ter sido flagrada.

Severo ainda esperou por uma resposta por alguns segundos, mas finalmente chegando à conclusão que Hermione ficaria ali parada o dia inteiro, decidiu entrar no quarto e deitar-se na cama. Estava se sentindo fraco.

– Eu escutei você chegando à porta do meu quarto, Srta. Granger. Apenas a abri para perguntar se você estava a medindo ou se apenas não conseguia encontrar a maçaneta. – Ele viu Hermione entrar no quarto com passos vacilantes e o rosto ainda muito corado. Sorriu maliciosamente. – Mas não se preocupe, eu não contarei a ninguém.

Hermione respirou fundo, esperando que o seu constrangimento passasse, enquanto se aproximava lentamente da cama de Severo.

– Aqui estão as poções que o curandeiro receitou. Você tem que tomá-las toda manhã durante os próximos cinco dias. Eu as teria entregado ontem, mas...

– Mas eu a ataquei e a traumatizei tanto que você nem sequer conseguiu olhar para mim durante o resto do dia, certo?

Ela se limitou a entregar os medicamentos a Snape. Estava decidida a não deixá-lo atingi-la mais.

– Sim, professor, foi exatamente por isso. Diga-me uma coisa: você sempre tem que agir assim?

– Assim como? Como um idiota?

– Sim!

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando que a garota se desculpasse. Mas, aparentemente, ela não tinha o mesmo medo dele que demonstrava quando era sua aluna. Ao invés de ficar nervosa e balbuciar uma desculpa qualquer, Hermione apenas continuou encarando-o, sem dar nenhum sinal que retiraria o que disse. De fato, a Sabe-Tudo Granger que tinha medo dele era divertida... Mas ele preferia essa nova Hermione: ela era maravilhosamente admirável.

– Bem, depois de seis anos me vendo dia após dia, Srta. Granger, você deveria ter percebido que esse é o meu estilo de vida.

– Eu sei que você não é assim, Snape.

– Mesmo?

– Mesmo! Eu vi. Eu vi pelo jeito que você me tratou quando não se lembrava de nada.

– E pela maneira que eu a beijei, eu suponho?

Ela desviou os olhos dos negros de Snape. Tudo aquilo, todos os maus-tratos e palavras de escárnio que ela vinha recebendo de Snape eram válidos apenas por aquele momento; apenas pela lembrança do beijo dele. E Hermione não deixaria que ele estragasse aquela lembrança em particular.

Lentamente, com a voz baixa e olhando o nada, ela disse:

– Sim, Snape. Pela maneira que você me beijou.

Aquelas palavras o pegaram de surpresa. Não era para ser daquela maneira! Ela deveria ter ficado envergonhada e, quem sabe, saído correndo daquele quarto como uma garotinha assustada! Ela deveria ter gaguejado ou estremecido... Era ele quem deveria ter atingido!

O brilho maldoso dos seus olhos se apagou, e de repente, ele não teve mais vontade de provocar a garota. Ele não quis mais que ela fosse embora correndo... Ao contrário, ele queria que ela ficasse exatamente onde estava: ao seu lado.

Mas, ela estava indo. Hermione começava a se levantar quando, por impulso, a mão de Severo segurou firmemente o seu braço. Puxou-a lentamente de volta para a cama.

Quando Hermione o olhou, os olhos de Severo pela primeira vez desde que ele recobrara a memória apresentavam um brilho estranho. O coração dela se acelerou, e mais uma vez, Hermione desviou os olhos dos dele.

– Eu acho que ainda não lhe agradeci pelo que você fez por mim.

Hermione sorriu nervosamente. A mão dele ainda se fechava em seu braço, mas não mais firmemente; agora era suave, quase como uma carícia.

– Não precisa agradecer, Professor. Sinceramente.

– Mas eu preciso me desculpar. Por tudo. Desculpe-me por gritar com você, por lhe provocar e, principalmente, pelo que fiz ontem. A maneira como me comportei foi vil, inapropriada e vergonhosa.

Ela suspirou. De todas as ações, aquela era a que ela menos esperava, em se tratando de Snape. A mão dele passeou de cima para baixo em seu antebraço, até deslizar suavemente pela sua mão e segurá-la. Hermione sentiu os seus olhos ficarem levemente marejados e, para que ele não percebesse, virou o seu rosto discretamente para o lado e fitou a porta entreaberta.

Snape continuou:

– E eu quero que você me desculpe também pelo beijo. Eu estava fora de mim, pensando que você era minha esposa, e apenas por isso aquele beijo aconteceu. Eu sei que deve ter sido no mínimo constrangedor para você. Afinal, eu fui seu professor e tenho idade de ser seu pai... Então, por isso, eu peço desculpas.

E então Hermione finalmente o olhou. Ele pôde perceber os olhos ligeiramente marejados e surpreendeu-se quando ela respondeu:

– Nunca, Severo, em sua vida pense em se desculpar por aquele beijo.

Foi apenas então que Snape percebeu que Hermione estava apaixonada por ele. A idéia deveria lhe parecer ridícula e absurda, mas, por algum motivo, fez com que o seu coração batesse de uma maneira que há muito tempo não batia. Fez com que a sua boca ficasse seca, que as suas mãos suassem e tremessem levemente e...

...estaria ele, Severo Snape, se apaixonando? Ele não conseguiu impedir que uma risadinha rouca e sarcástica escapasse pela sua garganta: aquela, sim, era uma idéia ridícula e absurda.

– Beba as poções.

E ela se levantou. E Severo nada pôde fazer senão observar a jovem mulher deixar o seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sozinho e no silêncio, a única coisa que ele ouvia eram as batidas aceleradas do seu coração.


	9. Chapter 9

**Parte 9 – Ferporcel**

Quando Severo se sentiu disposto para deixar a cama naquele dia, já estava quase na hora do almoço. A fraqueza que sentia depois de tomar as poções o irritava profundamente, mas não tinha como evitá-la.

Entrando na sala comum do chalé que a Srta. Granger havia arranjado para eles, Severo notou que o silêncio o acompanhara do quarto até ali, e uma sensação estranha invadiu seu peito. Ele podia dizer a si mesmo que eram mais sintomas da fraqueza que o acometia, mas nem Severo seria capaz de ignorar a intensidade do sentimento de vazio que tirou suas forças quando foi até o outro quarto do chalé e o encontrou vazio.

Talvez ela tivesse saído para espairecer, banhar-se no sol tão abundante aqui na Austrália e raro na Inglaterra, mas o coração se Severo não o deixava ter esperanças nisso. E ele teve que dar o braço a torcer quando encontrou o bilhete no criado mudo.

_**Prof. Snape,**_

Peço desculpas por sair assim sem me despedir apropriadamente, mas não quis perturbar o seu sono. Sei o quanto é importante o descanso nesta fase da sua recuperação física.

Sei também que não precisa mais da minha ajuda, e como já me intrometi muito na sua vida nessas últimas semanas e você é um homem que aprecia a sua privacidade, achei melhor deixá-lo por conta própria. Afinal, meus pais estão precisando de mim.

Junto com esta carta estão as prescrições dos curandeiros, com todos os horários das suas poções. Por favor, cuide-se.

Hermione

Ela o deixara – vazio e fraco como nem a própria morte o deixaria. Como isso era possível? Como um relacionamento que só existiu numa semana em que ele nem era ele poderia deixá-lo assim... tão vulnerável?

Severo decidiu que só poderia ser mais um efeito do veneno maléfico daquela cobra nojenta. Ele a deixou sair de sua vida como tinha entrado, e tomou como missão começar uma nova vida a partir daquele dia, daquele momento, deixando para trás todo o seu passado.

Incluindo Leontes Evans.

ooOo0oOoo

Hermione ajudava os pais no jardim da casa onde moravam num bairro tranqüilo do subúrbio de Sidney. Deixar Snape fora a decisão mais acertada, ela sabia, mas ninguém a convenceria de que fora fácil. O tempo que passaram juntos no hospital, enquanto Severo era Leontes, fora intenso e verdadeiro para Hermione, mas assim que voltara ao hotel onde pensara que viveria uma "lua de mel" com seu "marido", a realidade a atropelara, deixando seu coração amassado, apertado.

Realmente, restaurar a memória de seus pais e tocar a vida em frente era o que ela podia fazer de melhor. Snape, por mais que tivesse se desculpado naquela manhã depois de tê-la punido por enganá-lo, não a perdoara de verdade, e só a toleraria porque tinha um débito de vida para com ela. Um convívio forçado por uma gratidão indevida não era o que Hermione queria.

Mas mesmo com a idéia fixa de esquecer o que se passara entre eles, Hermione não conseguia, e mesmo quando conseguia, era acordada por sonhos de lábios que tocavam os seus como somente os de Severo Snape tocaram.

Semanas mais tarde, antes que enlouquecesse, Hermione deixou os pais na Austrália, onde eles decidiram ficar mesmo depois de reganharem as memórias, e voltou para Londres, onde as imagens que tinha de Severo Snape eram a do professor cruel e odiado. Talvez assim o esquecesse de uma vez por todas.

Inclusive Leontes Evans.

ooOo0oOoo

Severo tirava os frascos da caixa, colocando-os no balcão de forma ordenada. A venda de poções havia aumentado nos últimos tempos, especialmente as de Poções Reanimadoras que combatiam os sintomas da gripe, fazendo-o trabalhar dobrado para reabastecer as prateleiras.

Há três anos Severo entrara como sócio numa botica que servia boa parte da comunidade bruxa de Sidney. Não se comparava a nenhuma botica do Velho Mundo, mas era mais do que Severo jamais sonhara para si. Sobreviver à guerra excedera suas estimativas mais otimistas, e ter o seu próprio negócio, mesmo que bem longe de sua pátria e sob uma nova identidade, era um desejo que Severo nunca pensara que realizaria.

Depois de se recuperar completamente do ataque de Nagini, Severo decidira continuar na Austrália para recomeçar sua vida, e Leontes Evans foi o nome que adotou permanentemente. Sim, o nome era horrível, mas Severo relutou em deixá-lo de lado, usando a desculpa de que os curandeiros que o atenderam o conheciam por ele. Mas a verdade é que Severo não quis esquecer esta parte de sua nova vida.

Severo não quis esquecer Hermione.

O preço que pagava por isso era alto se um bruxo que não passara pelas penúrias que Severo passou fosse tomado como referência. Para Severo, guardar os momentos vividos como marido de Hermione era como se ancorar àquele homem que acordara no hospital, desorientado, porém leve e feliz, com a consciência limpa e uma esposa ao seu lado.

Por isso, sempre que perguntavam o estado civil de Leontes Evans ele respondia que era viúvo, o que em certo ponto não era mentira. Severo tentara, mas Hermione se recusara a deixar seu coração, e hoje em dia ele nem lutava mais contra a saudade do que teve com ela por tão pouco tempo.

Parecia loucura, pois era como viver sua história com Lílian Evans tudo de novo. Mas Severo não soube escapar, e agora nem tentava mais. Se o destino assim queria, Severo não lutaria mais contra os desígnios dos céus.

Nunca mais vira Hermione, mas soubera que ela voltara para Londres por viajantes e por jornais que traziam da Inglaterra. Ele soubera também que ela se tornara uma auror renomada, mas se ela se casara com alguém ou se pretendia se casar um dia... isso ele nunca soube. Rumores de que ela estaria com aquele babaca do Weasley nunca o enganaram, mas ele nunca teria como saber com certeza estando tão longe.

A sineta da porta da loja tocou anunciando um cliente. Severo nem se distraiu, sabendo que seu sócio era quem atendia a freguesia.

– Eu preciso de poção contra dor de cabeça.

Severo deixou cair o frasco que segurava, surpreso ao ouvir aquela voz feminina, e o barulho fez a atenção de cliente e atendente voltar-se para ele.

– Severo?


	10. Chapter 10

**Parte 10 – BastetAzazis**

– Vocês se conhecem? – o sócio de Severo perguntou, surpreso pela atitude dos dois, afinal nunca conhecera nenhum amigo do seu sócio Leontes.

Por alguns instantes, segundos que pareceram horas para Severo e Hermione, a loja ficou em silêncio. Os dois apenas se olhavam enquanto o atendente continuava surpreso, olhando ora para seu sócio, ora para a nova cliente.

– A senhora deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa – Severo respondeu assim que recuperou a fala. – Meu nome é Evans, Leontes Evans.

– Oh – Hermione finalmente falou, levando a mão direita aos lábios –, me desculpe. Por um momento pensei que...

Foi cortada pelo olhar fulminante do seu interlocutor. Um fino raio de sol que atravessara o vidro da vitrine da loja viera iluminar uma pequena peça dourada em seu dedo, uma aliança que já estava há alguns anos pendurada no anular da mão direita.

– Vejo que sou eu quem deve se desculpar, _senhorita_ – ele se corrigiu. – Embora veja que logo se tornará uma mulher casada.

Hermione podia sentir o ressentimento na voz dele, embora o outro atendente ainda parecesse não entender o que estava acontecendo.

– George – ela ouviu a voz de Severo chamando seu sócio –, você pode verificar os estoques lá atrás? Eu atendo a moça.

O tal George assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou, deixando os dois sozinhos.

– Severo, eu... – Hermione começou, aproximando-se dele, mas foi interrompida com um gesto brusco.

– Dor de cabeça, você disse? – ele perguntou, virando-se de costas para ela, procurando em suas estantes abarrotadas de poções. – Eu tenho alguma coisa aqui que pode ajudá-la...

– Severo Snape! – ela insistiu, elevando a voz. – Você não pode fingir que não me conhece!

Ele se virou lentamente, um brilho furioso no olhar como há muito Hermione não via mais, lembrando-lhe vagamente dos tempos de Hogwarts.

– Srta. Granger – ele começou, o tom baixo e firme dizendo-lhe que estava encrencada –, o melhor que tem a fazer é pegar logo essa poção, voltar correndo para o incapaz do seu noivo e fingir que nós nunca nos encontramos.

A Hermione Granger de três anos atrás talvez concordasse com aquilo; talvez ela se amedrontasse com a voz perigosa e o brilho furioso dos olhos dele e saísse correndo daquela botica sem nem mesmo pegar sua poção. A antiga Hermione se intimidaria com a idéia ridícula que um dia passou em sua cabeça de fingir ser esposa daquele homem. Mas a Hermione de hoje sabia muito bem que não viajara até a Austrália apenas para visitar os pais.

– Eu não vim aqui atrás de uma poção para dor de cabeça – ela respondeu, séria. – Ouvi comentários sobre um famoso Mestre em Poções da região, chamado Evans, e eu precisei vir para ter certeza que era você.

– Por quê? – ele replicou rispidamente. – Se você quisesse realmente notícias minhas, teria me procurado anos atrás.

– Eu estava com medo – ela confessou com a voz baixa, quase inaudível, sem nem mesmo perceber o que dizia. Foi como se todos os seus temores finalmente se desfizessem, e as dúvidas sobre seu noivado e tudo o que fizera nos últimos três anos agora ficaram esclarecidas.

Ela aceitara o noivado com Rony simplesmente porque não queria enfrentar o fato de que estava apaixonada por um homem que não existia. Leontes Evans fora uma criação da sua mente infantil, do seu romantismo, que ela simplesmente personificara na imagem do seu antigo professor de Poções – justamente a pessoa menos romântica que ela conhecia. Isto explicava a relutância em fixar uma data para o casamento; ela não amava Rony Weasley, ela amava Leontes Evans, mesmo que ele viesse sob a forma do até então detestável Prof. Snape.

Detestável? O homem à sua frente podia ser qualquer coisa, menos detestável. Talvez fossem os ares australianos, bem menos sombrios que os da sua terra natal, mas o antigo mestre de Poções parecia até rejuvenescido. Ou será que eram seus olhos que agora o viam de outra maneira? De qualquer modo, agora ela lamentava cada palavra que escrevera naquele bilhete, cada minuto que passara à milhas de distância dele, fugindo de um amor que ela não podia negar.

– Medo? – ele repetiu com um sorriso sádico, os olhos negros estreitos e uma sobrancelha levantada. – Estava com medo de mim, Srta. Granger?

Ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem como se ainda fosse a adolescente que fingira ser a esposa do seu odiado professor. Com a cabeça baixa, respondeu:

– Eu estava com medo de que você ainda não tivesse me perdoado.

Hermione ouviu Severo bufar, e então criou coragem para encará-lo novamente.

– Você realmente me perdoou pelo que fiz? Por ter fingindo ser a Sra. Evans, por aqueles dias que fiz todos pensarem que éramos um casal?

– Não, Hermione... – Severo sussurrou. Lágrimas pareciam querer escorrer dos olhos da mulher à sua frente, e ele continuou com a voz mais doce que conseguiu formar em todos os anos de sua existência: – Eu não tenho que perdoá-la. Aqueles foram os dias mais felizes da minha vida. Eu é que devia pedir-lhe perdão pela maneira vil como a tratei depois que recuperei a memória, mas você sumiu da minha vida, e não a culpo por isso.

– Oh, Severo! – Hermione atirou-se nos braços dele, envolvendo-o num abraço apertado e umedecendo a gola das vestes ainda sóbrias com as lágrimas que ela não conseguia controlar.

Snape, depois de tantos anos de solidão, deixou que um sorriso enfeitasse seu rosto. Fechou os olhos, deixando que a bela mulher o abraçasse, até que se afastou um pouco para encará-la. Aqueles eram os mesmos lábios com que ele sonhara nos seus anos em Sidney, e eles finalmente estavam próximos dos seus novamente. Não deixaria que eles fugissem de novo, e os tomou sem nenhuma cerimônia, num beijo que ambos ansiaram tanto por repetir.

Do outro lado da loja, George sorria ao ver que seu sócio Leontes finalmente reencontrara sua Hermione...


	11. Chapter 11

**Parte 11 – Roxane**

Um par de olhos negros intensos fitava os cabelos castanhos sobre os lençóis, e foi impossível não deixar seus lábios crisparem num sorriso satisfeito ao ver os primeiros raios de sol banharem a pele clara dela, tornando-a tão real quanto qualquer parte daquele cômodo. Hermione se mexeu suavemente sob os lençóis, se abrigando na quentura do corpo junto ao seu, e com as pontas dos dedos, Snape acariciou-a, correndo-os pelo braço, calmamente.

Há muito trancara a esperança de ser feliz em algum lugar de sua alma quando Lílian morrera, mas estar ali ao lado de Hermione, sentindo a fragrância de rosas dela penetrar cada parte do seu corpo, o fazia sentir-se extremamente feliz. E isso, para alguém como ele, não era uma coisa normal. Snape recuou em seus pensamentos, retirando com isso a mão que a rodeava e, sorrateiramente, deixou a cama.

A brisa fresca da manhã batia-lhe no rosto enquanto se perguntava mentalmente se era isso que a vida estava disposta a lhe dar. Seria ele ainda Severo Snape, o Comensal e assassino, o tão odiado mestre de Poções? Ou ele seria realmente Leontes Evans e teria sua Hermione ao seu lado como numa linda história de amor? Mas como, se ela escolhera Rony Weasley? Bufou irritado. O rosto se contraiu numa amarga expressão de escárnio, e murmurou para si mesmo:

– Onde está com a cabeça, Snape? – desdenhou de si uma vez mais. – Achou que essa seria a vida ideal para você depois de tudo o que fez? – Um brilho triste cruzou seu olhar. – Deixe que ela seja feliz com o tolo maravilha que não tem nada a esconder do mundo... Ela tem ainda um futuro brilhante pela frente.

Ele se virou para voltar ao chalé, mas estacou ao ver a figura feminina que vinha em sua direção, envolta num fino robe, os cabelos soltos ao vento, um sorriso nos lábios e os braços se agitando um sobre o outro, aquecendo-a. Hermione se aproximou, os olhos fixos nele, e disse baixo:

– Tão cedo e já de pé?

– Tenho uma botica para cuidar, Srta. Granger. – Desviou o olhar do dela e tomou a direção da casa. – Não achou que eu teria o dia inteiro para brincar de casinha, achou? – Os olhos cintilaram nos dela antes de continuar seu caminho.

Hermione viu a figura de preto se afastar, ponderando se deveria ou não intervir mais uma vez naquela situação. Desde que lhe mencionaram o tal boticário de Sidney que ela abandonara qualquer idéia de seguir adiante com a farsa de seu noivado com Rony. Ela sabia que era Snape, sabia que tinha que voltar, e sabia, mais do que nunca, que não amava Rony Weasley. Aceitara aquilo por insegurança, medo, mas com os anos, descobrira que Rony não a salvaria de si mesma, do que estava em seu coração. Mas ela podia salvá-lo de um erro, e foi exatamente isso que dissera ao noivo quando ele a levou até o posto de chaves de portal internacionais, e quando a chave de portal enfim se ativou, Hermione não sentia mais o peso em seu coração. Estava livre de Rony, de seu passado, podia recomeçar... Talvez numa botica, com Leontes.

Essa idéia a confortou até aquele momento, quando Snape resolvera reacender todas as chagas de seu passado. Por mais que não estivesse dentro da cabeça do ex-professor, seria capaz de apostar que ele estivera refazendo seu caminho até ali. Talvez tivesse chagado a conclusão que nada havia mudado.

Ela fitou novamente a figura que estava bem próximo ao chalé e, revirando os olhos, correu até ele. Não deixaria que Severo Snape estragasse a vida que ela dera a Leontes, o amor que ela dedicara esse tempo todo a ele.

Antes que Snape cruzasse a soleira da porta, a mão fina o impediu, fazendo-o encarar castanhos em pretos cintilantes.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – rosnou a poucos passos dela.

– Impedindo-o que nos enterre vivos, aqui, neste maldito chalé – esbravejou contra ele.

– Não há nada para ser enterrado, Hermione – Sorriu-lhe com desdém. – Não sou um jovem arrebatado por uma paixão pueril que vai lamentar um amor perdido. Eu...

– Você é o homem por quem eu me apaixonei – interveio, aproximando-se ainda mais dele. Seus olhos brilhavam dentro de pretos, que não ousavam desviar. – Aquele para quem eu voltei, e não me diga que ele nunca existiu ou que você é velho demais para se apaixonar, porque eu sei como você realmente é, Leontes...

– Perdão? – Ergueu a sobrancelha, delineando um sorriso nos lábios.

– Qual parte você não entendeu? – Encarou-o determinada.

Ele sorriu abertamente e completou, afastando os fios de cabelo de seu rosto:

– Em que parte da nossa história entra o Sr. Weasley?

– Ah... – Devolveu-lhe o sorriso, retirando a aliança de seu dedo e atirando-a na grama. – Mas alguma pergunta?

– Tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso? – Envolveu-lhe a cintura com um dos braços, puxando-a para mais perto de si.

– Eu acho que a Sonserina merece menos cinqüenta pontos por não saber formular perguntas condizentes com a ocasião... – Enlaçou-lhe o pescoço. – Apenas me beije...

A mão livre alcançou-lhe a nuca, prendendo-a contra os seus lábios, enquanto a outra acariciava suas costas, retirando-lhe o robe, que foi ao chão junto com as outras peças de roupas, a caminho do quarto. As bocas se beijavam sensuais e desejosas; pele tocava pele, e mãos exploravam cada centímetro de corpo exposto. Ele sorriu ao vê-la tão entregue, o corpo arquejando sob o seu, o suor umedecendo o caminho que ele agora percorria com a língua, e retirava o último resquício de sanidade de ambos.

Ela pedia, suplicava por só mais um toque; as unhas cravadas nas costas dele, a mão delicada deslizando pelo tórax, abdome e posando ao redor de seu sexo. Podia fazê-la completa naquele instante, mas precisava de só mais um momento, e ele veio. Hermione entreabriu os lábios, tocando-lhe a pele, mordiscando-lhe o tórax, escorregando sobre seu corpo, até que se encaixar completamente ao dele. Castanhos os fitaram marotos, e pretos retribuíram, intensos; as mãos sobre a cintura cadenciando os movimentos, o ritmo, até se tornarem um só. Ela caiu exausta sobre ele enquanto Snape a acarinhava em seus braços.

Fossem quais fossem as dúvidas que lhe atormentariam no futuro, a sua única certeza no momento era a de que era Leontes e amava muito sua Hermione...

FIM.

Nota: Entao é isso, eis mais um presente para o nosso querido Mestre de Poções, Severo Snape. Esperamos que tenham se divertido lendo tanto quanto nos divertimos escrevendo. E claro, deixem uma reviews, elas sao o alimento da alma de qualquer escritor.

Beijos a todos...

As Snapetes.


End file.
